geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Shops
The Shops are a feature introduced in Geometry Dash World and Geometry Dash 2.1. They are located through the player's icon selection and at the end of the Treasure Room by pulling on the rope hanging from the ceiling. The Shop The Shop is located at the icon selection screen. It is accessed by pulling on the rope titled "Shop" to the top right of the player's icon. Once entered, the player can buy new icons, trails and death effects to add to their Icon Kit by using Mana Orbs as currency. It is free to access from the start of the game. 6 Cubes, 1 Ship, 2 UFOs, 2 Balls, 1 Wave, 1 Robot, 1 Spider, 2 Death Effects, 3 Colors, and 2 Trails are available to be purchased. A total amount of 45,000 orbs is required to buy all of the shop items. The shopkeeper can also ask the player to visit his shop when the player collects 500 orbs. . Shop01.png Shop02.png Shop03.png Scratch's Shop Scratch's Shop (also known as the "Secret Shop") can be found at the end of the Treasure Room, which is unlocked for 500 diamonds. To access it, the player must pull on a rope hanging from the top of the screen. Once his rope is pulled, Scratch will initiate a piece of dialogue with the player, depending on how many times the player has pulled the rope. The items inside Scratch's Shop are similar to those found in The Shop, but it also contains the Master Emblem, which is used to trick the Gatekeeper and enter the Chamber of Time. 3 Cubes, 1 UFO, 1 Ball, 1 Wave, 1 Robot, 1 Spider, 1 Death Effect, 4 Colors, 1 Trail, and the Master Emblem are available to be purchased. A total amount of 40,500 orbs is required to buy all of the shop's items. ScratchShop01.png ScratchShop02.png Trivia *In Geometry Dash World, there is a TV in the shop that can be clicked, allowing the player to watch an advertisement to earn 100 mana orbs. *In Geometry Dash World, the player isn't able to buy new trails. *Scratch often refers to himself as "a glitch in the code". This is a possible reference to Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow, were a Pokémon named Missingno would sometimes appear, Missingno is also most likely a glitch in Pokémons code. Scratch would also refer to himself "A glitch in the code". *In Scratch's shop, exiting the shop will cause the Vault of Secrets music to play instead of the normal music heard in the Treasure Room. This is most likely a glitch. **Scratch's shop uses "Sneaky Snitch" by Kevin Macleod as the background music. **This makes it one of two songs made by someone NOT on Newgrounds. The other is Fingerdash. *Items available in the Shop and not yet purchased will say: "You can buy this icon at the shop!". Items available in Scratch's shop will say: "There may or may not exist a shop where you can buy this icon". *If you scroll left on Scratch's Shop, you can't see any items. However, that doesn't happen in the normal Shop. This is most likely a bug. *Death effects are the most expensive in both shops, with prices for them at 7000 and 10000 mana orbs. *In the Shop, the cheapest items are both a cube and a wave, costing 500 mana orbs. However, in Scratch's Shop, the cheapest are the colors, costing 1000 mana orbs each. *It is shown multiple times throughout the encounters with Scratch that he despises RobTop. He shows this by saying phrases such as "If RubRub sees this I am in BIG trouble. I hate that guy..." and "Now go away, RubRub might be watching". *If you purchase the Master Emblem, you are granted access into the Chamber of Time, due to the Gatekeeper's demands that you show him it. *Scratch mentions burning chicken in one of his dialogue boxes. This might be a reference to the chicken RobTop was cooking before locking The Creature in a cage found in the basement of the Vault of Secrets. *Scratch most likely stole the Master Emblem, he gives evidence of this by saying "I found it awhile ago. Yeah, "Found" is a good word." *The limit to enter Sctrach's shop is normaly 1000 diamonds, however he cuts the limit in half for the player because they look at bit scary. Category:Features